Team Crafted Host Club
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Seto has been talked into being a recruit for the Sky Army, but he gets more then bargained for when he stumbles on the leaders as they are conducting a 'Host Club'. They find out he is the Setosorcerer, a rising player in their ranks. So Sky decides to take Seto under his wing and train him to be leader like him and his friends... It's as bad as it sounds (lol)
1. Starting Today, You Are A Host: Part 1

**Summary Full:** **Your favorite people from team crafted are going to be playing out the scenes of your also favorite OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB! I own neither one of them XD**

 **Seto has been talked into being a recruit for the Sky Army, but he gets more then bargained for when he stumbles on the leaders as they are conducting a 'Host Club'. They find out he is the Setosorcerer, a rising player in their ranks, and Sky decides to take the boy unde Thai wing and teach him how to be true leader like him and his friends. It's as bad as it sounds.**

* * *

Seto groaned a bit under his breath as he heard talking in the library again. Slowly he shut the door, and sighed a bit. His first day as a 'recruita' and he can't even study his magic in peace.

' _This place has four libraries, you'd think one of them would be quiet.'_ He thought as he walked down the empty hallways. Pausing to look out the window.

 _'How are things in Aerher mom? I can't believe it's been ten years_.' He thought, walking slump down, notebook fitting losly in his hand.

 _'I'm be starting to think rich kids only come to school to have a good time_.' He sighed a bit, as he looked up to see a sign that said. 'Music room'

 _'An abandon music room huh_?' He thought, reaching for the door handle, ' _oh well if it is the only place to study in peace and quiet.'._ Seto blinked as he gazed into the room to see a group of boys.

"Welcome!" They said, as Seto blinked.

 _'When I walked in there, I saw the host club.'._

*Starting Today - You Are A Host!*

"Only people with high standers and fast spreading fandom can find themselves accepted into Team Crafted. The team of boy often spend their free time saving the world form squids or, when having too much time on their hands, entertaining fans who also have too much time on their hands. Think of them as the best of the best in Minecrafteia!"

Seto backed up against he door, "this is their host club meeting place?" He muttered, all were welcome to come to Sky Castle, mostly only the recruits, Seto became a wizard recruit because they needed one. But never wanted to meet the leaders of the Sky Army!

"Oh, it's a new player!" Came to voices at once, as a man with blue hair and orange things on his face looked at the two one with light brown hair and the other with dark brown hair.

"Mitch, Jerome, wasn't he in your last game?" He asked, the two boys shrugged.

"Yeah but he's shy, he never said much and often kept a book close muttering something from it, so we don't know much about him." The boy before looked at them for a moment then smiled softly.

*light bulb number 1*

"Well that wasn't very nice." He said, "Welcome to the Team Crafted a host Club, Mr. recruit." as the guy in black got up and looked at Seto.

"What, your the new recruit, Seto Levis?" He asked, as Seto was trying to open the door again. And paused looking at him.

"How did you know my name?" He muttered, frowning. As the guy with blue hair chuckled.

"Is not everyday a Newbie comes to meet us on the first day." Seto stared, newbie? He had been playing Minecraft game for years now, he had a pretty good fan base, but never did brag or put himself out there enough. Plus, he wasn't wearing his wizard robes, jut a tee shirt and pants with some shoes.

"You met have hand an audacious nerve to come here to us professionals." Seto gapped a bit l his eyes brow twitched, Audacious? What the heck?

"Well thank you I guess." He muttered as the guy in black out and hand on his shoulder. Smiling brightly.

"Your welcome!" He said in a very...out there manner. Then started to go on about how Seto was a hero for all other 'newbies' and recruits out there.

"I think your taking this newbie thing a bit too far." He grumbled as the guy finished.

"Oh well, newbies can be made into stars!" He said, smiling, with sparked of gold around his face. "We welcome you newbie, into our world of butter!".

Seto just walked to the door, "I'm leaving now." He muttered, only to be gripped back a boy with a a spacesuit on.

"Hey, come back here Light-chan! You must be like a super hero or something! Cool!" Seto frowned a bit.

"I'm not a hero, I'm a wizard." Then glared "And who are you calling Light-chan!?".

"I never would have thought the newest recruit, could be so openly gay." He heard from the guy in black with the amulet on. Seto frowned a bit, raising and eye brow.

"Openly what?" He muttered. As the leader smiled at him.

"So tell me, what kind of guys are you into?" He asked, as he listed off a number of types. Seto backed up slowly,

"Wait, I didn't want anything please, I was just looking for a place to study!" He cut off as he bumped into a display of a diamond axe. And broke as it hit the ground before Seto could catch it.

Thus was only the start of his troubles.

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Starting Today, You Are A Host: Part 2

Seto couldn't stop staring at the broken axe, as Mitch and Jerome stared also. Their eyes wide with horror.

"You broke Betty!" Jerome yelled, as Mitch winced.

"That was out favorite axe dude, it was worth over 5 diamonds!" Seto grimaced, five diamonds! He couldn't pay them back, but he could fix the axe. Yet, he didn't want to show his powers as a wizard to them. He'd rather just keep a low profile. The guy with these weird orange things on the side of his face picked up on of the shards of wood.

"Frankly we will have to take this up with out club leader." he said, smiling at Seto, who gulped and looked at the guy with a gold sword strapped to his waist. He smiled and sat on the throne.

"You see Seto, we have a saying here, if you can't pay us back with money, then you can with your body." he pointed at the young boy.

"From now on you'll be Team Crafted Dog!" he declared, Seto stared at him.

 _'Team crafted, Dog?'_ he thought, as he could almost hear the howling of a dog in the back ground. Seto felt every peppy energy from the spell he used this morning leave him. As he stood there stunned and frozen.

 _'I don't think I can handle this mom.'_ Seto thought, as the other members looked at him with worry. Mitch waving his hand in front of Seto's face, and then the space man poking him.

Only for Seto to fall over on the ground, out cold. They all stared at him with even more worry.

* * *

*The Host Club Is Now Open For Business*

The room was brightly lit as Sky sat there with a few girls, smiling at them kindly. Seto was helping out around from the doorway, looking at all the people. He noted Sky sitting beside three girls, he was the leader of Team Crafted, Sky Army, and 'King' of the Host Club.

"Sky, what is your favorite song?" one girl asked, he looked puzzled for a moment, then smiled warmly.

"My favorite song, well the one that reminds me of you. he winked, as one girl giggled.

"I baked a cake for you Sky, would you like to taste it?" she blushed a bit, as Sky held her chin lightly Giving a award winning smile.

"Only if you feed it to me, darling." she smiled softly.

"Oh wow your so dreamy." she giggled and positively squirmed in her seat. As another girl looked at Sky, she seemed rather pompous in Seto's terms. Setting down her tea cup.

"Sky, may I have a word with you." Sky looked at her, "I recently heard the Host Club is keep a kitten with out claws.".

Sky laughed a bit, "Well, I wouldn't call him that." he smiled at her, then looked up at the door to see Seto finally mustering up the courage to walk in. Sky grinned and winked waving at Seto.

"Speak of the devil, there's our little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?" Sky asked, Seto glared at him behind the glasses.

"What? Piglet?'" He muttered, Seto Levis First Year Recruit (Host Club Dog). Seto huffed and didn't say anything as he gave Sky the stuff. Who in turn stared at the brand of instant made coffee.

"Huh? What's this?" he asked, Seto looked at him raising an eye brow.

"Just what it looks like, it's coffee." he muttered, Sky blinked.

"I've never heard of this brand before, is this kind already ground?" he asked, as Seto stared him completely confused.

"What are you talking about, it's instant coffee." he rolled his eyes, as the girl across looked confused also.

"Instant?" they asked, tiling there head. Sky then had a look of realization hit him.

"I've heard of this before, it's Newbie Coffee! You just add hot water." Seto nearly facepalmed, they had a name for everything didn't say. Damn these rich kids.

"So it's true, newbies don't even have the tie to have their own coffee beans grounded." the girls whispered, Seto groaned a bit, as Mitch and Jerome looked at it. As did Husky.

"Newbies are pretty smart." Husky mused, as the two survival game players nodded.

"Dang no wonder newbie's drink this stuff." Mitch said, Jerome nodded.

"Just a bit of wheat for some of this, that's a lot less then what we normally pay." the bacca said. Seto just growled a bit under his breath.

"I'll just take it back!" he huffed, "Excuse me for not getting you guys expensive coffee." Sky held up his hand.

"No I'll keep it." everyone stared at him, "I'm going to give it a try." Sky stood up as everyone stared at him in awe.

"I will drink this coffee." he declared, as everyone clapped. Seto's eye brow twitched hearing Sky call him over to help make the 'Newbie' Coffee. He had to keep his anger in check, or this place would be lit on fire.

 _'I hate all these damn rich players.'_ he thought bitterly, as he walked over to the table. Then stopped as he heard the girl form before chuckle.

"Oh Sky, now your taking the joke to far." she laughed a bit, as she set down her tea, "Your palet won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." Seto looked at her blinking. She then gave a half smile at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just muttering to myself again." Seto didn't say anything, until he heard Sky yell his name. He grimaced.

"I'm coming." he muttered, walking over to the table.

*2 minuets later*

Demonstration of Newbie Coffee making, by a newbie. Seto poured the hot water after adding the teaspoon of ground coffee. And then gave each person a cup of it.

"Here." he muttered, as Sky smirked.

"Let the tasting begin." he said, as the girls looked at the tea cups unsure.

"I'm scared to drink this." one muttered, as another nodded.

"I'm afraid my father will yell at me." Sky then tipped one of the girls back and smiled at her.

"What if I let you drink ti from my mouth?" he asked, she gasped a bit.

"Well then I would drink it." she said, as the others fangirled. Seto groaned a bit under his breath.

 _'This is ridiculous.'_ he thought, he had things to be doing also. He may not have a large fan base, but they were looking for him to make a video again. Seto huffed and went to go see if he was needed else where. Then his eyes rested on the two boys, Mitch and Jerome telling a story.

"Mitch don't say things like that." Jerome blushed a bit and looked away, "I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?" he asked, as Mitch looked at him.

"I'm sorry Fluffy." he said softly, as he took his friends hand, "It's just you were so cute when it happen. I'm sorry." The girls held there breath.

"It's okay, I forgive you, Biggums." Jerome whispered back, as the girls fangirled. ((Stop fangirling all of you Merome lovers XD))

Seto walked back, "What are they so excited about?" he muttered, rolling his eyes under his glasses, "I'll never understand.".

His eyes shifted to Ty and Jason walking in, as Ty set down the tired spaceman.

"Hello Jason, Ty." one girl giggled.

"We've been waiting for you." the other said, as Jason rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry we're late. Ty had a video to do, and asked me to stay with him." Jason frowned, "I feel asleep, and I'm still not entirely awake yet.".

The girls stared at him, "SO CUTE!" they squealed, as Ty and Jason sat down with them.

Seto blinked, confused, "Is that kid really a third year student." he muttered, then looked to see Husky behind him. He chuckled softly.

"Jason may not look like much, but he's a prodigy." he told Seto, "And Ty's allure is his strong, yet silent, disposition.".

Seto nodded slowly then yelped as Jason ran up to him. All of a sudden wide awake.

"Light-Chan!" he yelled, spinning Seto around. "Hey Light-Chan, wanna go have some cake!?" he asked grinning. Seto was still a bit dizzy.

"Thanks, but I don't' really like cake." he muttered, sugar normally made him sick. As Jason giggled a bit.

"Then how about you hold onto my good luck charm for me." Jason giggled, while Seto shook his head.

"I don't really like charms." Seto huffed, not like he needed a fake charm.

Jason frowned, "So you don't like him?" he asked, showing Seto his rabbits foot charm, he in turned stared at it. It had powerful enchantments on it.

"Wow, I can tell you must know some powerful sorcerers in order to get spells like that on it." Seto smiled, as Jason stared at him in awe. How did he know that it had real enchantments on it?

*Light bulb 2*

"Be sure not to lose it okay!" Jason ran off back to Ty and the girls. As Seto looked at the charm in his hand. It was warm to the touch, and did bring about a comfortable feeling. However small, Seto held onto it. Magic was wonderful.

"As you can tell each person here has there own type of fighting style to attack against the squids, and also personality suited for each person." Husky explained, "Just so you know, Sky is number one around here. His ruling in here is 75%".

Seto blinked, "What is this world coming to?" he muttered, as Husky smiled.

"And in order to pay off the axe you broke." he said, as Jerome was heard saying.

"It was Betty!"

Husky looked at Seto, "You will act as out dog until you can pay us off. I mean earn boy." he told Seto, who stared at him.

"You can try to run away if you want to, Seto. But my family knows everything and any given time. By the way, do you have a passport?" he asked, Seto blinked confused. Possible meaning he will have to leave the Sky Kingdom all together. Sky came up behind him.

"Your going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, Seto. My little nerd." he blew softly on the wizards ear. Seto jumped and back up away form Sky, panting.

"Don't you dare do that again." he muttered, as Sky chuckled.

"You won't get fans to look twice at you like that." Seto looked away annoyed.

"I'm not here to get fans to look at me, I'm just here to pay off what I owe you guys." Sky stared at him in shock, as he laughed a bit.

"Are you kidding? You have to learn to be a gentlemen, like me?" he said holding a rose out a bit, with a wink. Seto rolled his eyes under the glasses, holding the rabbits foot in his hand.

"I just don't think it's all that important." Sky stared at him, Seto looked at him, "why should I care about appearances and labels. I mean is someone will watch my video it's because they like what I do, right?".

Seto looked back over the place, "I don't even know why you have a Team, let alone a host club.".

Sky blinked, "It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" he said, Seto looked annoyed again. As Sky started on again.

"It's not often that Notch creates some as perfect as me. Talented both inside and out." he smiled.

Seto's eyes brown raised, "Say what?" he muttered, as Sky hugged his arms.

"I know how you feel, but you must help yourself so you can continue on living." he told Seto, and then went on and on about how to get fans, and fangirls mostly.

While Seto sat there pondering on something, _'There is a word that describes people like him perfectly.'_ he thought, _'What is it?_ ' Seto shook his head, as Sky kept on, _'Hm I wish I could remember it.'._

Mitch and Jerome stopped for a moment, looking over at Seto's thoughtful face, as Sky was talking.

"Here's a tip, when setting down you glass extend your finger as a cushion, so you set down the glass without making so much noise."

Seto frowned, _'Maybe, a pain in the neck?'_ he shook his head, _'Dang it, it's just on the tip of my tongue.'._

Sky walked back over to Seto, "But above all, you must remember Seto." Sky gave him a side glance, "How effective a side glance can be.".

Seto then smiled, "Oh I've got it!" he declared, as Sky smiled also.

"So did I hit a small cord with you?" he asked, as Seto then said.

"Obnoxious." he declared, as Sky made a face, then went and sat in the corner.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Sky." Seto muttered, as Mitch and Jerome laughed as they both put a hand on Seto's head.

"Your a hero alright." Mitch said, as Jerome agreed with a laugh. Seto frowned a bit, his eyes twitching.

'But he is a pain in the neck.' he thought, then sighed, he had to make up for it some how.

"I'm sorry Sky, but your lesson did strike a small cord with me." Seto told him, as he rubbed the back of his head, the boys looked at Seto. And Sky, who slowly got up, and spin around with a grin.

"Really it did, let me teach you more." he held out a hand to Seto, "My friend.".

'Well he got over that quick.' Seto thought, as Mitch and Jerome stared at Sky.

Jerome blinked, "Uh, boss?" he asked, as Sky grinned and moved his fingers.

"Call me king!" he said to Seto, who stared at him. Jerome shook his head.

"You can teach him all the basic things of hosting and video gaming." the bacca told Sky, as Mitch looked at Seto.

"But I'm afraid he won't get far with the fans." He took his hand off of Seto's head. As Mitch then went to take off Seto's glasses.

"He's not exactly Team Crafted made but, maybe if we got rid of these glasses." Mitch suggested, as Seto jumped a bit. Mitch stared at Seto in shock when the glasses came off.

"Hey put those back on, I need them!" he yelled, "I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day." Jerome and Mitch both stared at the boy. as Sky ran up to him, pushing the two friend aside. His eyes alight with amazement. Then his hair shadowed his eyes.

Sky snapped his fingers, "Mitch, Jerome!" he said, as the two saluted.

"On it!' they yelled, then gripped Seto by his wrists.

"Huh? What?" Seto said, then yelped as he was yanked out of the room by the two best friends. Sky then pointed to Husky.

"Husky, my hair stylist!" he said, as the half 'fish' began to dial something. Then Sky pointed to Ty.

"Ty, go to the eye doctor and get him so contacts." Ty ran off with out a word.

"What can I do Sky?" Jason asked, as Sky pointed to Jason.

"Jason." he said.

"Yes sir!" the boy said with starry eyes, Sky blinked.

'You, go have some cake." Jason frowned and picked up his rabbits foot. Then dragged off a stuffed alien plushie.

"It's just us Tony-chan, everyone is too busy." he muttered, eating some cake.

*With Seto*

Mitch and Jerome held out some outfits to chose from, "Chose an outfit now!" Seto blinked and looked at them.

"What!? But why?" he asked, Mitch and Jerome glared.

"Don't ask questions!" they yelled and pounced at Seto.

"Chose! Chose! Chose! Chose! Chose!" they yelled, as Seto yelled over them.

"FINE I'LL TAKE THE ROBES, NOW GET OUT!" he yelled pushed them out, as Mitch and Jerome caught themselves before falling. Then looked at each other.

Wizards robes?

*Two more light bulbs*

* * *

 **There you go guys, the rest alter. Sorry for the delay, other projects and school are a pain. Me and my boyfriend broke up, not too bad, where still friends. But still, things have been going on away from the screen. Sorry for any typos and such, I'm just getting back into the feel on typing on a computer again.**


End file.
